beyond_goodandevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Reports
Reports are photographic evidence captured by Jade in Beyond Good & Evil. ''' These photographic evidences are needed to prove the link between the Alpha Sections and the Domz. The IRIS Network wants to provide these photographic materials to Hillyan citizenry as a counter measure against the Alpha Section propaganda and make them leave Hillys. When Jade sents the evidence to IRIS, the governor of Hillys is able to help her with certain code locked doors to proceed with her mission. Black Isle '''Jade receives an mdisk from a strange man that allegidly calls himself the personal assistant of "Mr. De Castellac." In this Mdisk, Jade is entrusted with a 'very delicate mission' featuring enormous risks but a generous reward. He insist that Jade proceeds to the ancient mine on Black Isle. Upon entering Black Isle, the personal assistant of "Mr. De Castellac" awaits your arrival onshore. The gentleman asserts that DomZ monsters have infested every corner of the planet, and the Alpha Sections are lying about it. Two such monsters inhabit the bottom of the nearby Old Mine. If Jade can get photos to document their presence, the man's client will pay handsomely. He displays are drawing of the monster in question, known as a Pterolimax. Other creatures may exist in the mine, but only the Pterolimax are the DomZ creatures. Mr. De Castellac also want both the male and female in the same picture. Jade agrees to the deal. Nutripils Factory Shortly after Jade's mission on Black Isle, she is entrusted to come along to the IRIS Den in the Pedestrian District. Jade learns that the IRIS Network is a widespread movement across the galaxy. Jade also learns that the Alpha Section agents take their Hillyan captives to the nearby Nutripils Factory, where they are somehow 'processed' and shuttled to the old Slaughterhouses for transport to the moon aboard military cruisers. From there, nobody knows what happens to them. No agent has ever returned from these locations. An Mdisk reveals more information about Jade's mission. On the disk, Hahn explains that the mission calls for evidence of the evil DomZ/Alpha activities. But photographics evidence is needed-- photos of the victims--photos of the Alpha Sections helmet-less, so we know who they really are. Upon exiting the IRIS Den, Jade is asked for a code name to publish all evidence. Jade chooses the name: "Shauni". Nutripils Factory - Part 1 After seeing humans being tortured in the Nutripils factory, Jade is certain that something is not right. She sents the photos to IRIS, and is told to proceed with her mission untill they have everything they need. Nutripils Factory - Part 2 According to the IRIS Network, the captives are being processed and transported to the old Slaughterhouses. Jade takes a photo of presumably Hillyan citizens that are in these boxes Jade later discovers that the Alpha Sections are not normal humans anymore, they are controlled by the DomZ. Quickly Jade takes the evidence and sents them to the IRIS Network. Once these are sent, IRIS will publish IRIS 513